Lady of His Night
by Anorexia
Summary: He treasured her body and treated it the way it was supposed to be treated, with care and pride. It was not to be treated as a tool, a use for a onenight stand, the only way she treated it. [Oneshot. Lime. AU. NejixTenten.]


Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or anything else in this story.

Author's notes - Well...when you combine a cheesy Warner Bros movie, a Samurai Champloo episode, Diet Dr Pepper, adult fanart, a Japanese movie on Geishas, and NejixTenten all together you get a fanfiction. (And the Warner Bros movie only plays a main role because the song that the couple sing together reminds me of them...maybe I should lay off the crack for a while.)

* * *

Tenten hated her job, she hated the clients she worked with, she hated the hours, the setting, the payment, Tenten hated being a prostitute. A _whore_. It was her dream to become a talented weapons mistress. Someone who was admired by both men and women as she mastered complex fighting tools. Instead of a weapons mistress, she had somehow fallen into the dark depths of being a concubine. A one-night stand for the villages perverted men. Now, instead of mastering tools of self-defense, she became a tool that was mastered by a new man every night. 

She sat stiffly on the bed, her hands folded in her lap as she waited for the next man who would misuse her for his own twisted pleasure. As the footsteps of the man drew closer and louder, she inhaled deeply hoping it was the one man she didn't mind sleeping with.

The men she usually slept with where dirty men. Men with sick fantasies and lack of respect for her, even if she was a prostitute. The things she was being paid to do made her stomach turn and want to vomit there and now. They didn't care if they had hurt her while she did whatever it was they requested, some would laugh at as her tears poured from her chocolate eyes. Others showed a small trace of sympathy and ended their time with her quickly, she was always able to catch the ones who at least cared when they told her to stop whatever it was she was doing. Showing sympathy or not, he was still a sick and twisted man for even coming to the brothel house where she was.

Footsteps continued to come closer to her and her heartbeat picked up its' pace as he walked closer to her. When the footsteps came to a stop she exhaled and turned her head around to see who it was. Her heart fluttered as she saw it was the man she wanted. Tall, muscular, a serious facial expression, long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, and beautiful violet eyes, Hyuuga Neji stood behind her. The only man she wanted to be touched by.

"Neji..." She whispered happily and turned to face the man who only treated her right.

He pressed a finger to her lips and then cupped her chin. "Tenten..." He leaned in towards her slowly and pressed his lips softly upon her own. Neji's other hand was gently wrapped around the back of her head and barely skimmed the tight buns that were on top of her head.

A smile formed upon the young man's face as he pushed her softly onto the bed. Not a perverted smile, but one of happiness to see her again. He removed his clothing with ease and kissed her neck softly while he un-tied the violet kimono she wore tonight. She smiled as he did so. The kimono matched his beautiful eyes.

Neji was always so gentle has he made love to her. He treasured her body and treated it the way it was supposed to be treated; with care and pride. It was not to be treated as a tool, a use for a one-night stand, used in sick and twisted pleasures were the wrong ways to treat it. But as his hands explored her and she moaned out his name in pleasure over and over again, she knew that. His kindness and true sympathy made her fall in love with this man who returned to the brothel house nearly four times a week just to be with her.

Tenten tilted her head backwards and inhaled and exhaled at a fast pace as touched her breasts and stomach with his warm and gentle hands. It was never the same thing with Neji. Every night he spent with her was full of a new and romantic way to make love to one another. His hands then moved to her hips, where they played with her hipbones and thighs for a short period of time.

"Don't make haste..." She mumbled, feeling guilty that she wanted him inside of her. It made her only hate the way she lived even more when she begged for him.

He smiled and did as he was told. Gentle as could be he entered her tiny body and kissed her neck softly as he pumped against her. In and out, in and out. Breathing rapidly and holding tightly onto her shoulders. He groaned out her name in between kisses and made sure her body was as close as possible to his. The kimono that had been untied from her body curled at the bottom and was caught between their legs, wrapping itself around and around. Tenten moaned softly and kept her eyes shut tight as Neji continued with his actions. Her fingers ran through his silky hair and clenched it through her fingers and tugged when he had hit a certain part of her. His hair was one of the things she loved most about him. Unlike the other men, he had a habit of washing it. She continued to inhale and exhale as his actions began to speed up. Faster and faster Neji pushed into her body until the two of them finally came. When finally finished, he kept himself inside of her and cradled her body while he rested on top of her. Their bodies that were sweaty, hot, pink, and drained of energy were close together in a tight embrace.

"Your heart is beating fast..." He whispered to her, laying his head in between her breasts so he would hear the rhythm. "What is on your mind tonight?"

"Nothing..." She lied. He always asked her what was on her mind after they finished making love.

Neji chuckled slightly. "Lying to me is pointless Tenten. Your emotions are written clear across your face and body." His eyes were looking upward towards her face. "You want to escape from this, don't you?"

She nodded and shivered. Her body always had chills when she thought of escaping.

"I'll free you from this." Neji moved his handsome body and hovered above her own. "I promise you that one day, I'll free us from our cages. I promise you that...my beautiful prostitute." He lowered himself and once more kissed her lips in a soft, delicate, and loving way. Even if she never understood what he meant by 'our' cages, she believed it was going to happen.

So many times she had fantasies of escaping the brothel house. In her fantasies she had met one man who took real pity on her and did every single thing in his power to set her free of this twisted job. Once he had set her free, they would marry and travel the world together, see places that she had only seen in her dreams. She would finally have her dream of mastering weapons and well-known for being a female who had talent in the Marital Arts. She would be happy, free, and no longer regret what she was doing with her life. With Neji by her side, everything would all of a sudden become peaceful and calm. The way it always was when he entered the brothel house.

* * *

Author's notes - Hm...I'm not really sure what I feel towards this fanfiction. I like it, but at the same time I really hate it...I suppose this is what you get when a virgin tries to write a lime. (Shrugs) I don't really like the ending to this either. It seems a little rushed in my opinion and really cheesy, Tenten also seems really OOC...same with Neji. Of course it's supposed to be AU, but I just really wanted to nab their characters for a change. Apparently making Tenten a prostitute doesn't make it happen. Anyway, I suppose if you watch 'Memoirs of a Geisha' the story will make just a little bit more sense. Also, I don't think it needs to be rated M, but the fact that it's a lime (or maybe it's a lemon...honestly I don't know) you can never be to sure. And yes, I know prostitute fics of Tenten have been done before, and she'd never whore herself out like that, but honestly, it's just a fanfiction. It'll never happen anyway. 

Thank you for reading.


End file.
